Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by The H-Experiment
Summary: If she wanted to break up with him, the least she could've done was not look like that while doing it.


_Oh who knew that i'd come back? It's been over a year i think. What can i say? i missed Eyeshield 21 and wasn't satisfied by the fics out there and before i knew it, i was opening my old files, saw a bunch of unfinished fics and decided to finish one, no matter how short it was._

_Disclaimer: I have never and will never own fucking Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>If she wanted to break up with him, the least she could've done was not look like a fucking porn star doing it.<p>

•

A soft moan echoed in the room, followed by a low grunt as skin touched skin and lips touched lips. The girl beneath him writhed in pleasure as Hiruma bit and nibbled his way down her neck, leaving reminders in the form of bites on her flushed skin. His tongue snaked out and drew a trail upwards, eliciting a cry. Kagome arched her back and threw her head back, taking in the sensations of Hiruma worshipping her every curve. Deft fingers unbuttoned her blouse and ripped it apart right around the same time that her legs came up to wrap around his lean waist.

"I-I, umm, I don't think we should go out anymore."

Hiruma really didn't know how to respond to that.

He stared down at her with a disbelieving expression on her face while Kagome looked everywhere but him. They were currently on his bed, about to begin what he had assumed to be a good, hard, fuck. Long, lean legs were wrapped around his waist, her soft skin rubbing against his sides while the heels of her feet dug into the small of his back. Slender arms were up over her pretty little head, arching her back deliciously, and _ohmyfuckinggod _did she really just say that when he had what was quite possibly the most painful boner in his life?

"What did you say?" Hiruma said through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

Kagome made a slight noise before she started again, "I-I said, I don't thin-"

"No," Hiruma cut in, "I heard what you said. _What _the fuck did you say?" He finished off his demand with particularly nasty glare.

A crinkle made its way between her eyebrows and she huffed. "I said, I want to break up!" Kagome pushed slightly against his chest to get him off of her as she unwrapped her leg. If she didn't look so damn cute, he _might've_ moved. Instead, he grabbed her legs and situated them around his hips. His dick had not appreciated her little interruption and she was looking mighty delicious there on his bed with her cheeks flushed an angry red and hair mussed attractively.

To Hiruma's dismay, Kagome kicked her legs out and squealed. "Hiruma!"

"Whaaaat fucking wifey?" Hiruma all but growled at her. "What do you want?"

"I said I wanted to break up! Not fuck me more!" Well excuuuusse him if her ruffled appearance begged to differ.

Hiruma sagged exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "Why?" he growled, trying to ignore her appearance and what it was doing to his neglected dick.

The girl laid out in front of him shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Well," she started, "it's just, I don't know, you're not, um…" she trailed off.

He lifted an expectant eyebrow in reply.

She flushed even more before she crossed her arms, covering her lovely chest, much to his dismay. "You're just not my type!"

Both of Hiruma's eyebrows shot up. "I wasn't aware you had a type," he said dryly.

She stammered cutely, "Well, I _don't, _it's just, I've been thinking…we're just so…_opposite_."

Nice try darling. "Keh, how is that a reason? That's never stopped you before and we've been together fucking forever. Try again."

Kagome licked her lips, immediately drawing his eyes. "You…cuss too much?

"You cuss just as much as me when you're mad." Hiruma shifted impatiently, waiting for this to be over so they could fuck. _Hard. _

"You're too violent!"

"Again, so are you when provoked."

"You…you don't pay me enough attention!"

"Bullshit and you know it."

Kagome let out a frustrated growl. "Arrghhh, then you spend too much time on football and not me!"

"You come to all the practices, team meetings, and cheer at the games."

"You're scary!"

"You adore me."

"You're having an affair with Mamori?"

"I have never, nor will I ever, have an interest in the fucking manager."

"You're cheating on me with...with...Sena then!"

He just gave her a look that said 'really?'.

"You…" Kagome scrunched her face.

"Me…" Hiruma drawled out.

"You…I just don't like you anymore ok!" Kagome closed her mouth with a snap and turned her head, staring adamantly at the wall.

Hiruma let a sly smile cross his face and he leaned forward to place his hands on either side of her head. "Now why is that my dear fucking little wife?"

Kagome pouted quietly and his grin even wider.

"Exactly, you're lying. You do still like me, in fact, you adore me." He snickered, daring her to prove him wrong.

Her head snapped back at him so that their noses were touching, surprising him with her sudden movement and angry glare. She opened her mouth, "The girls have been saying that I deserve better okay? They're saying that you and I are horrible together because all you do is yell and…and shoot people!" She looked away from him again. "All they do is say things about us…" she muttered.

Hiruma leaned back on his knees with a look of realization on his face.

The girls huh?

If Kagome wasn't with him she was almost always surrounded by these three little bitches who disapproved of him and talked shit even though they almost shat bricks every time he was near. Any opportunity they got, the fucking harpies would badmouth him. It was no wonder that it finally got too much for Kagome and she broke under the stress they put her in.

"Hiruma…" came a quiet whisper, "I want to break up."

"No."

Kagome stopped. "What?"

Hiruma merely shrugged and lowered a dead-pan look at her. "I said no."

Quiet.

"You can't just say no!" Kagome gaped unattractively at the devilish blond.

He snorted, "Yeah, I fucking can. Especially since I know you don't really want to."

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't want to. I can see it. Those dumb bitches you always hang around are brainwashing you." Kagome's mouth dropped even further and Hiruma merely shrugged and grabbed her legs, intent on continuing what they had been doing before her rather rude, in his opinion, interruption.

"Excuse you! We're talking here!" Kagome kicked her legs out of his grip and pouted at him. "I mean it!"

Hiruma finally settled down and pinned a glare on her, quieting her noises of struggling. "No. You don't. How do I know this? Because those girls are stupid and you shouldn't be listening to every word that comes spewing out of their fucking mouths." Kagome opened her mouth to interrupt but Hiruma silenced her with a look. "Why do even care about what they say? Who fucking cares? They don't know what goes on between us so why do you listen? If you don't like what they're saying, fucking drop them already. They're stupid fucking harpies anyways."

"But they're my friends!" Kagome protested weakly.

"Friends don't say talk shit about friends' boyfriends fucking wifey, thought you knew. If they don't support you, then they're not worth your time."

Kagome quieted with a troubled look on her face and Hiruma casually cracked his neck, tilting it side to side.

"They say…you don't love me…" she timidly answered.

Hiruma's smug expression softened just the slightest, before he heaved a tired sigh and leaned back down to rub her nose with his, uncharacteristically kind. "Your friends…" he pressed a kiss against her soft lips, "are the stupidest people I've ever met."

Kagome blinked and looked up at his lidded eyes, and dimpled cutely, "Sorry..."

Hiruma scoffed, "You're not still gonna break up with me now are you?"

She shook her pretty little head and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"Good, now can we get back to having sex? I'm so hard fucking boy scouts could camp under the tent I'm pitching right now."

"Hiruma!"

* * *

><p><em>Hm, i dont know if this is a one time thing but who knows, maybe i'll write more fics. But damn, it's hard to get back into that writing grind. <em>


End file.
